


Finding the dragons

by MadQueen96



Series: Dragon Rider series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Dragon Rider Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen96/pseuds/MadQueen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story on how the guys found their dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short I would’ve like to make this a little bit longer but I ran out of ideas to continue this and I'm trying my best to describe the history. And sorry for any bad describtion English isn't my first language

Gavin has been traveling for weeks not that he care walking that much he was used to it. He’s been traveling for so long looking for a creature that bare the same mark as his, you see he was born with a mark of greatness (or at least that what the people say in his town) the mark of a dragon rider. He had seen many dragons but he have yet to seen one that bare the same mark on the right eye.

He was walking through the forest with his bow ready to shot a squirrel or a bunny, for he was hungry and the next town was two more day of traveling. Despite being clumsy, when it comes to the hunting he can be very agile and silent, while looking for his prey he heard a noise in the trees he looked up with his bow and saw a creature with a symbol / mark on his right eye.

The teal color dragon, his wings seems to have feathers and the end of the seems like claws of some sort. The dragon flew down from the tree and approach Gavin and bowed at him, Gavin returned the gesture fearing that if he didn't the creature would get mad. Dragons were not hostile to humans unless they were incite to attack. The dragon seeing the gesture being returned took a step foward to Gavin then with his left paw/claw he grab Gavin and took of flying.

Gavin was terrified for his life thinking that the dragon, even thought he bare the same mark as him in the right eye, would take him to his lair and eat him but after a while he start feeling this conection to the dragon. He couldn't explain this feeling its like he could understand the feelings and thoughts of the dragon, so he came to the conclusion that the dragon have no intention of harming him and decide to enjoy the view from there.

 

 

\-----------------------------

Gavin's mark is sort of like a flame.

 


	2. Michael's Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I would be doing either Jack or Ryan but I came up with Michael's idea fist so here you go. Hope you like it and if you have an idea for the guy dragons please let me know!:)

Michael found his dragon at a young age while he has been playing in the forest with his wooden sword training himself to be a warrior like his dad. He dream to be a great warrior one day with that mark on his chest he sure will be, though he was too young to care for the creature that might bare the same mark as him.

While Michael was playing with his sword he didn’t realize he was too close to pack of at least six wolves that were looking for food and it seems that luckily for them they seem to find a little boy all alone to be their dinner.

Hearing the growls near him Michael turns around to find the wolves’ surrounding him, he was trying so hard not be scared and be brave but how a ten year old kid would not be scared. One on the wolves got to close to him and he hit it with his wooden sword hoping that the creatures would back off and leave him alone, he then realize his mistake he only make them angrier.

The wolves start making their way towards Michael, he was paralyze with fear. Then a loud growl stop the wolves on their track, a big dragon (the dragon wasn’t an adult she barely was a teenager but for Michael it seems that she was very big) of brown body, emerald wings a white chest with a mark that was the same as Michael’s flew towards Michael scaring the wolves away.

The face of Michael was priceless seeing the big dragon scaring the wolves saving him, being a kid he didn’t care that the dragon could possibly harm him (not the dragon would the little kid bare the same mark as her and she was quite fond of little creatures). Michael run towards the dragon and hug her, the dragon even if he took her off guard wrap a wing around Michael’s body and if returning the hug.


	3. Ryan's Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need some help for the names of the dragons... And I still need to think about what Micheal's and Ryan's mark would look like.

Ryan didn’t exactly go out on a journey to find his dragon. The day he was born there was a dragon rider in his town, the dragon was in her nest waiting for her hatchings to be born. Few days after Ryan and the dragon were born, the people of the town realize that he and the dragon bare the same mark on their right leg.

After a year on Ryan’s first birthday the rider and dragon show up at the celebration with a gift for little Ryan. The little hatching (well not that little seeing as she was a bit bigger than him) was white with a crimson red color all across under her belly, jaw, and the lower parts of her wings.

Ryan’s parents thank the rider and his dragon for the gift, but the rider told them it was nothing to thank him about because Ryan and the hatchling were destined to be together and he couldn’t keep the hatchling knowing he has found its rider. Although what Ryan’s parents didn’t mention that they were concern about the little dragons crimson color it make it look like it was stained with blood.

While growing up the kids in town let him aside because his dragon was a bit scary looking for them and were Ryan went the dragon follow him, they were a package because Ryan wouldn’t want to his best friend to be left out (the dragon was his best friend seeing as no other kid in town want to play with him). But he didn’t need to play with the kid anyway he could play with his best friend outside the town where no one would bothering him.


End file.
